A Day We Will Never Forget
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Phoenix and Miles visit Kurain village together, as Miles has decided it is time for him to finally meet his father. However, after the session he is comforted by Phoenix and it leads to more emotions than Miles had ever imagined. Sad but fluffy Narumitsu edited one-shot.


**A Day We Will Never Forget**

'Make sure you read that case file once more,' Phoenix said to Apollo and gave him some papers.

'Yes, Mr. Wright.'

'I will be leaving any moment, Edgeworth will be here soon.'

'Y-you mean… Mr. Edgeworth, the prosecutor? Your rival?' Apollo gazed at him in surprise with a half-open mouth.

'Haha, yes, he is more a friend than a rival, I'd say. I am sure he wants to meet you when he picks me up with his car.'

'Euhm… yes.. wait! H-he will come into the office?' Apollo stuttered.

'Yeah. Ease up a bit, Apollo. He will not bite.'

'Uncle Miles is one of your candies you are eating, hard on the outside but soft on the inside.' She giggled.

'What kind of comparison is that?' Apollo muttered and sat down behind the desk, putting the bag with candies away as his appetite had suddenly disappeared.

'He is a reeeeeally kind uncle!' Phoenix grinned and at his daughter's remark. 'But... daddy?'

'Hmm? What is it Truce?'

'Where are you and uncle Miles going?'

'We… are going to meet Maya in Kurain village.'

'Why can't I go? I want to see aunt Maya and Pearl too!' Trucy whined.

'No.. it is a different kind of visit.' Phoenix put some bottles of grape juice and sandwiches in his backpack. Trucy looked at him with curiosity, but not asking further questions. 'I will be home late in the evening or tomorrow, I have no idea how long it will take, but I will call you to let you know.'

Then, the sound of a closing car door could be heard from downstairs.

'He is here! He is here!' Trucy ran towards the window, as she saw Miles entering the building downstairs.

Apollo felt his fingers tingling. He had read so much about prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, he had won the King of Prosecutor's trophy many times. He was the best prosecutor in America and Europe, there was no one is the legal world who did not know him. Furthermore, there were rumors that he would become the Chief Prosecutor of Los Angeles soon. He was simply a legend, just like Mr. Wright.

The door of the office was opened slowly, as Miles entered the office.

'Good afternoon, Wright, Trucy.' He smiled shortly at Trucy and welcomed the hug, of which he grew more comfortable with. However, it still did not make him feel at ease yet. He patted her twice on her back and let her go.

'Ah, you must be… Mr. Justice?' Miles asked the young man who nervously came towards him.

'Y-yes… my name is A-Apollo Justice… i-it's an honor to meet you, prosecutor Edgeworth, sir,' Apollo stuttered and shook hands with the more relaxed prosecutor.

'I heard many positive things about you, Mr. Justice. '

'Ah, t-thank you, sir,' Apollo replied shyly, touching the back his neck with one of his hands.

'Are you ready to go, Wright?' Edgeworth asked the other spiky-haired man in the room.

'Yes, I got some sandwiches and drinks for us.'

'Splendid. Then we will take our leave, the drive will a long one. See you again soon, Trucy.'

'Bye bye, uncle Miles!' Trucy replied happily.

'It was nice making your acquaintance, Mr. Justice, ' Miles said and gave him a nod.

'N-no, no, the honor is all mine!' Apollo almost shouted.

'I will wait for your call, daddy,' Trucy spoke and hugged Phoenix tightly.

'You recall all the rules for when you are home alone, right?'

'Yeeeah I know, and if there is a problem when you are not coming home tonight, I will call Polly.'

'Good girl,' Phoenix patted her on her head.

'Apollo, I leave my daughter and the office in your hands.' Phoenix looked at Apollo seriously.

'Y-yes, Mr. Wright. There will be no problems.'

'Alright, see you two in the evening or tomorrow,' Phoenix said happily and waved at the two before exiting the office together with the prosecutor.

* * *

'Mr. Justice seems a capable lawyer, with lots of potential,' Miles spoke as he walked to his sports car.

'Yes, he certainly will make it big.'

'He did seem quite nervous, I must say,' Miles said and stepped in the driver's seat. 'Was he really the one that hit you in the face?'

'Yes, it was him. He has fists of steel, believe me,' Phoenix laughed. 'However, just now, he was dead nervous to meet you, Edgeworth,' he continued and put on his seat belt.

'Why so? I don't bite,' Miles said jokingly and started the engine.

'That is exactly what I said!' Phoenix exclaimed and laughed heartily, finding it funny the prosecutor said the same thing as he did.

'Anyhow, we must now focus us on our trip..,' Miles began.

'Are you okay? All mentally prepared?' Phoenix asked him. Miles gave him a glance.

'…Actually…no,' he spoke, but gave gas nonetheless.

* * *

The trip to Kurain village took four hours, excluding a short break of ten minutes at a gas station. The busy highways had changed into deserted, not asphalted roads. Fortunately, the little town of Kurain where the Feys lived was located close compared to the kingdom of Khura'in. That kingdom was overseas, but he town Kurain in America held close connections with it. They went uphill, and finally saw the wooden board with the letters 'Kurain'.

'This certainly brings back memories,' Miles spoke as he carefully drove along the small path towards the entrance. He felt the sweat in his palms, now that they had arrived. He was not sure about the whole plan, but the words of Phoenix kept playing in his head for weeks. _Speaking to him can take away your worries and fears._

'It does indeed,' Phoenix said. He did not quite know if Iris was at the temple, as she had her sentence in jail. It was already many years ago, so the chances were high she returned to Hazakura temple to her job as a nun. However, he was not sure and felt quite nervous for an unexpected encounter.

Sister Bikini and Maya welcomed the two, Phoenix almost lifting Maya in the air from happiness to see her again. Sister Bikini was even more eager to hug Miles, whom she kept saying he was a 'pretty boy' and spreading her arms when he entered the main hall. Maya and Phoenix laughed and Miles nervously brought out his hand first, to avoid such a uncomfortable hug from happening.

'Before we start the session, it is very important to clear your mind. Would you both like some tea, my dears?' Sister Bikini asked them and winked at Miles. _Oh god_ , Miles was sure he could not clear his mind anytime soon.

'Yes, please,' Phoenix answered and smiled at the older lady.

'Nick! Mr. Edgeworth! I am so happy you two are here! I have missed you lots!'

'I am glad to see you are doing well, Maya,' Miles spoke.

'I was so surprised when Nick called me to ask if I could do a channeling session for your, Mr. Edgeworth.'

'Y-yes.., it took a while to make this decision,' Miles said to her.

'It is okay to be nervous, everyone is,' Maya smiled at him and put down some tea cups.

'What is it that you are wearing, Maya? I have not seen it before,' Phoenix asked her as she sat down again.

'It is new! We decided to wear different clothing when channeling males.'

'A-ah okay..,' Phoenix answered and saw Miles staring at Maya in the corner of his eye.

'Sorry for the wait, my dears. Here you are, Mystic Maya. Take good care of these young handsome lads!'

'Yes, I will!' Maya took the teapot of Sister Bikini and poured the special tea into the cups.

'I will pay Sister Iris a visit. She is training in the other side of town this weekend.' Bikini vanished as she had other duties to attend to. Phoenix let out a sigh of relief.

'If you drink this, it will calm your mind and whole body!' Maya explained and drunk her tea almost in one go.

'Err… yes,' was the only thing Miles could say and slowly began drinking. The tea was not that hot and all three finished the tea very quickly.

'This tea is so refreshing!' Maya giggled and turned towards Nick. 'How is Trucy? When does she have holidays?' she asked him eagerly.

'Haha, Truce is fine. Since she needs to pass this year, so I have said that she needs to focus more on school these two months before the holidays. She cannot wait to show you her new tricks when she visits you here.'

'I cannot wait either! Her magic tricks are amazing! Don't you think so, Mr. Edgeworth?'

'Y-yes, indeed,' Miles answered nervously, feeling some sweat droplets run over his back. He was so nervous for the session. To be honest, he wanted to go to his car and drive back, but that was not an option.

'Maya… I think it is better to do the session for Edgeworth now.., we can talk about other things later,' he spoke seriously as he saw the pale face of his friend.

'Alright, have you thought about what you will say to your father, Mr. Edgeworth?' Maya asked him while standing up.

'I-I have thought about it, yes… but now I am not sure if I will be able to-'

'Alright then, you can follow me. Nick will stay here.'

'Or do you want me to go together?' Phoenix asked him, concerned as he saw the prosecutor staring at him. There was a short silence in which Phoenix almost felt like hugging the sad and confused looking man.

'I-I will be fine,' he muttered back and walked slowly behind Maya. Phoenix worriedly kept following the prosecutor into the room next door with his eyes and then waited patiently for their return.

* * *

'You can sit opposite of me, yes, like that,' Maya said. She put on the hood of the cape she was wearing, in order to hide her long hair.

'Maya, I do not know if this was a wise decision…,' Miles softly spoke. Now that he sat here, he was seriously doubting the choice he made. He felt his hands shaking and his heart beating at an abnormal rate.

'You will feel much better afterwards. Everyone who I have spoken to was relieved and happy to see their loved one.' Maya closed her eyes and hold her Magatama tightly.

'Are you ready, Mr. Edgeworth?' Maya asked him. Miles let out a sigh of nervousness.

'Maya…I-'

'Miles?' a soft voice said, sounding far away.

'Miles? Is that you?' it sounded louder now. _No, it cannot be… can it?_

'F-f-father… i-is that you?' Miles stuttered.

'Miles… is it really you? Are my eyes deceiving me?'

'F-father…,' Miles could only say and then looked up.

Maya's face had turned into an older, male face. He looked into the dark grey eyes and saw the soft smile on his father's face.

'My son..,' before Miles had realized, Gregory Edgeworth hold him tight in a hug. Miles could feel the warmth of the body that was actually Maya's, but nonetheless returned the hug.

'I am glad to see you, my son. Look at you, all grown up, a man.' Miles saw the tears in his father's eyes. After releasing him he put his hands on his son's shoulders.

'I am so proud to have you as my son, Miles. I cannot believe how many years have passed. Look at you…' Gregory put his hands on the side of Miles' face and wiped away his son's tears.

'Father… I am a different person than I was y-younger.' Miles swallowed and avoided his father's eyes. As a reaction, he was pulled into a tender embrace.

'I have watched you, Miles. So many things happened to you when I was gone, I had wanted to keep you safe. However, I could not do anything after I left for heaven. I know you left for Germany and what happened there. However, even if you are not a defense attorney, you are a great prosecutor. You have found your own path in law, your path to seek the truth and find justice. I am proud of you,' his father softly said into his ear. This made Miles cry even harder, and he did not hide his tears.

'I was a r-ruthless prosecutor, father. I did so many… horrible things you would never approve of,' Miles swallowed.

'Miles, that was not your fault. You were being pushed in cruel ways. And… do not forget you changed, my son. You are a good human being, a good man, a good prosecutor.'

'I… I did not become a defense attorney while I promised you I would be one, father,' Miles cried and this face turned red from all the emotions.

'Miles,' his father replied and shook his head. 'Miles, you keep blaming yourself. Stop that. You are fine as you are now, my son. You make me proud.'

'I have missed you so much, father,' Miles hung his head down and let the water droplets ran down his cheeks.

'I have missed you as well, my son. You cannot imagine..,' Gregory answered and pulled his son closer to hug him again. 'Allow yourself to be free and happy, Miles,' he whispered in his son's ear. 'Enjoy life with the ones you love and the ones that love you. You are a good man,' he said while stroking his son's hair.

'I never thought I would speak to you again,' Gregory then said, still holding his son tight. 'I was channeled once before, but that was a long time ago for my own death. I never imagined you to look for me with this method.'

'I-it was a difficult decision to make. I used to say spirit channeling was all fake. But look at us now,' Miles said. After a pause, he then asked: 'Are you alright _there_ , father?'

'You do not have to worry about your old man, Miles. I am fine _here_ , together with your mother,' Gregory laughed softly. Miles nodded as he heard the word 'mother'. He had not known her himself, as she had died at child labor. However, it made him glad to know both of his parents were together.

'We are always there for you, watching over you, Miles. We want you to be happy. Do what makes you happy, together with the ones you care about.'

'Y-yes, father,' Miles' voice cracked.

'Your mother and I will always be proud of you, Miles. Never feel guilty about what happened, nothing was your fault.'

'I…,' Miles looked at his father's kind face. He was just like him, looking just like his father with his nose, jaw and grey eyes. It was like looking into a mirror.

'Promise me, Miles. You will not blame yourself anymore for all that happened. It makes me incredibly…sad.'

'Y-yes, father.' Miles hold his father's hand.

'You can always come by our grave, my son. We will always be there to listen to you.'

'Thank you, father.'

'No, thank you, Miles, for looking for me. I feel over the moon to see my boy,' Gregory said softly and put a hand on his son's cheek. 'You should thank this young lady for doing this for us.'

'M-Maya has a wonderful gift,' Miles said, looking at his father with red, damped eyes. His father nodded in response.

'I will say goodbye to you now, Miles. I do not want to hurt the lady with my presence in her body, I have no idea what it does to her.' Miles nodded.

'F-father?'

'Yes, Miles?'

'C-could you h-hug me one last time?' Miles stuttered. His father's eyes closed half when he smiled.

'Of course, my son. Come here.' The two melted together for the final time. Miles felt safe, as if he was that small child, always close to his father so many years ago. Even his scent seemed to be present and Miles cried quietly.

'G-give my regards to mother,' Miles said when he released his father and looking him into his eyes once more.

'She would love that.' The young Edgeworth smiled at him with tears in his eyes, feeling relieved. 'I love you, Miles, my son.'

'I-I love you too, father,' the prosecutor answered and he saw with red eyes how his father gave him a last soft smile and hid his face in the hood.

* * *

A few moments later, Maya looked up, finding Miles sitting quietly opposite.

'Are you alright, Mr. Edgeworth?' she asked him, as she put a hand on his shoulder. Miles kept his head down, thinking back to what just happened.

'Maya, I am forever thankful to you,' he finally said and looked at her, still with watery eyes. She gave him a genuine smile and hugged him. He did not recoil and accepted her embrace.

'I will get you some water. Just stay here and take a few deep breaths!' she said to him. As she expected, the meeting between father and son was a success.

* * *

The two men decided to stay the night at Kurain village. Miles was quiet all evening and Phoenix let him be. It took a long time for Miles to come back after Maya told him the channeling had succeeded. Phoenix had noticed how Miles' eyes were slightly red and when he walked out of the room, he having trouble keeping his balance. Miles was in a slight shock, but Maya said that happened often after a session. Phoenix decided he would ask about it later, when he felt Miles was ready to talk about it.

Sister Bikini had prepared two small bedrooms and some dinner. After calling Trucy and Apollo, they sat outside on the little veranda of one of the training halls.

'Thank you, Wright.' Miles glanced at his friend, but then stared at the sky with stars.

'I am glad it helped you. I just hope you will feel better after having done all this,' Phoenix told him and put an arm around Miles' shoulder. It was unexpected and Miles felt himself moving away as an automatic reaction, a habit. However, after recalling his father's words, he moved back and felt the spikey-haired man looking at him amusingly.

'My father said I should enjoy life with the ones I care about,' Miles said softly, gazing at the river in the distance.

'I agree with him. Relax a little more, it seems work is what you live for.'

'What should I do then?' Miles asked Phoenix, he was still very aware of the arm around him.

'Well… you can always come by the office, or call me to have lunch. You can go to the parties at the prosecutor's office, because I know you always avoid them,' Phoenix shot Miles a look. Miles nodded slowly, but did not reply.

'Do not forget that you are important to us all, Miles,' the man in the blue T-shirt said and tried to look for eye contact with the prosecutor. 'Because you are.' He saw Miles swallow.

'…T-thank you, Phoenix. You have done a lot for me,' Miles spoke. 'I am grateful.' The prosecutor met the other man's blue eyes. Phoenix gave him a warm and loving smile in return for his words.

'You are welcome. If there is anything I can help you with, just ask.' Before he knew it, Miles was pulled into a tight embrace.

'They say hugs make you live longer,' Phoenix said softly, still holding the prosecutor close. Miles did not reply, but held his hands around the other man's body.

'Miles?' he asked with a soft voice.

'Hm?'

'I love you.'

Miles pushed Phoenix carefully away after the comment. Phoenix's heart could not take it. He had ruined the moment by saying those three words. He was ready to punch himself. He and his stupid mouth! Anxiously, he looked at Miles.

'P-Phoenix,' Miles whispered, eyes filled with tears. Now it was Phoenix's turn to swallow. He was a fool, he had just ruined the friendship with his best friend. Seeing Miles being so vulnerable made him feel guilty.

However, suddenly, Phoenix was pulled close. Miles began sobbing in this chest.

'P-Phoenix…. I-I,' he stuttered. Phoenix stroked his back, not really knowing what words to expect next.

'I-I love you t-too. Thank you for e-everything, P-Phoenix,' Miles cried. Phoenix could not believe his ears. Did the prosecutor just tell him… that he loved him too? Did Miles just said those three words to him too?

'Miles?' he asked, still touching the other man's back. Miles slowly held his head up, seeing Phoenix above him.

'I- I mean it,' Miles added. Phoenix kept looking down at the man, wrapping his arms around him.

'Stop, you are making me cry as well.' Miles let out a small laugh.

'We are two sentimental men,' the prosecutor concluded and hugged Phoenix once more.

* * *

After their emotional session, the two men sat side-by-side at the riverbank.

'The meeting with your father, and our confessions… what a day. Not that I complain,' Phoenix said. 'Will this reunion with your father help you?'

'I am sure it will. I cannot tell you how I feel exactly about it... but I am glad I have made the decision to do this. Thank you for your assistance, I would have never done it if you had not pushed me a little.'

Phoenix laughed, patted him on the shoulder and let both of his hands rest on his knees.

'Yeah.. I was a bit of a pusher, wasn't I?'

Miles snorted and watched the man stretch himself. Both looked at the dark sky with the many twinkling stars. 'Well… this day would have been totally different if we had not visited.'

'True,' the spikey-haired man answered and patted his lovers' shoulder.

'Maya has a wonderful gift. I am grateful she has let my father and I use it,' Miles commented.

'She has indeed a wonderful gift, Miles. I am sure that she was glad to help you,' Phoenix said. Both men looked at each other and smiled. What a day.

\- END –

* * *

 **A/N**

This is based on a chapter (12) from my story Thank You, My Turnabout, I have rewritten it into a Narumitsu story.

It is quite sad but also has fluff moments at the end. Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
